Advanced lighting systems have been in use in professional environments, such as office buildings, for many years. They offer advanced control features based on, amongst others, sensors and rules. As an example, lighting devices in a lighting system can be configured to turn on when a presence sensor detects a person's presence, such as in a meeting room. As a further example, lighting devices can be configured to turn on at a specific time, such as when people arrive in the office in the morning.
With the advance of so called ‘smart homes’ and ‘internet of things’, the automation of lighting systems targeted at consumers, such as for home use, is progressing. The use of a lighting system in the home and the effect on users of automated control of lighting is very different from the above mentioned office use. As such there is a need for lighting system automation better equipped for, for example, home use.